We were dancing
by Willowstirpe
Summary: Bit of TentooXRose fluff My first submission and my first full fanfiction so please don't be harsh


Song by Bridgit Mendler

I don't own Doctor Who or its characters u.u Only the storyline for this fic~

Enjoy!

**We Were Dancing**

When you take my hand,  
>your face is all I see.<br>And all the walls they go black,  
>like a movie scene.<br>My feet start to move,  
>What you do to the stinolium<br>It's like the perfect dance floor

Rose sighed waking up to the familiar song on her radio. She pressed the button turning it off, but the lyrics still played in her head as she got out of bed to get ready for the day. After a while Rose walked out of her room, to the kitchen where the doctor was, sitting at the table. A manic grin on his face. She groaned. This wasn't her Doctor, this was his clone. She sometimes forgot he wasn't the same man. She'd been ignoring him as much as possible, since her real Doctor left them in the alternate universe. He gave her a goofy smile. It reminded her of her first Doctor, and the song played in her mind again.

Put your hands by my waist,  
>I hear the violins.<br>One step is all it takes,  
>and then my head spins.<br>I don't see the walls at all.  
>Since the minutes we stepped away from this place.<p>

She closed her eyes, remembering his hand in her's, his goofy smile as they danced, Jack watching.

We're dancing and then the world disappears.  
>We're dancing to music no one else hears.<br>It's magic, it's like we're stopping time.  
>When your heart beats mine.<p>

She opened her eyes. Humming the tune of the song she sighed and began getting breakfast. (Yes including a banana for The Doctor). She served food to The Doctor, and sat down next to him at the table. "Mornin' " The Doctor mumbled quietly. This wasn't like him. Well, this was like her first Doctor, but not him. That got her thinking about dancing with him again.

When we're dancing, dancing, dancing.  
>When we're dancing, dancing, dancing.<br>When we're dancing,

World is soft like a blur,  
>All I see is color<br>Hardest fall, so it hurts,  
>When we're with each other<br>You're a sweet song bird when you're singing in my ear  
>Goosebumps run down my skin when.<p>

They'd stood so close they'd hardly moved. At first, his goofy smile was less mocking as he lay his hands on her waist. They'd been so close, SO close! They were talking, swaying to the music. Then Jack went and cut in. WHY had he gone and done that?

We're dancing and then the world disappears  
>We're dancing to music no one else hears<br>It's magic, it's like we're stopping time  
>When your heart beats mine<p>

Rose sighed taking a deep breath, and finishing her breakfast she stood up and made for the door. She looked back to see The Doctor looking up at her with those brown eyes of his, "Why does he make this so hard?" she moaned quietly.

When we're dancing, dancing, dancing  
>When we're dancing, dancing, dancing<br>When we're dancing

I think that we could live for moments like this  
>The sweetest romances<br>Feels like there's all this magic  
>And we just got to grab it<br>When we're dancing

The Doctor tried not to make any sign of hearing her, but he had heard her and was smugly reveling in the fact. His quiet, subtle flirting and his faraway looks, had been driving her crazy. He was sure it was going to be today that he broke down her walls and made her realize, he may not wear brown pinstripes, may not change his face, may not be immortal, but he was still her Doctor. He still loved her with all his hearts- WAIT! ...Heart...

We're dancing and then the world disappears  
>We're dancing to music no one else hears<br>It's magic, it's like we're stopping time  
>When your heart beats mine<p>

When we're dancing

Rose groaned, leaning against her closed door and closing her eyes. She'd almost lost her control back there, and she couldn't let that happen.

We're dancing and then the world disappears  
>We're dancing to music no one else hears<br>It's magic, it's like we're stopping time  
>When your heart beats mine<p>

The Doctor stood after, carefully tucking his banana away for later in the pocket of his coat. He headed towards Rose's room. They needed to have a long talk, him and her.

Rose curled into a ball on her bed shaking her head,and trying to think about something other than him.  
>The Doctor tiptoed up to her door and carefully knocked three times. Then he opened the door quietly and, stepping in, sees Rose curled into a ball on her bed. He walked over and sat at the foot of her bed. "Ro-o-ose" He moaned, laying back a bit to see her.<p>

"Stop it" Rose mumbled into the sheets on her bed. When he moaned her name she raised herself up on her elbow "Doctor stop it" She said, looking right next to his face instead of looking into those brown eyes. She knew what it did to her, looking into those pouting, longing brown eyes of his.

The Doctor looked at her. He couldn't stop himself from pulling himself up onto the bed next to her. He knocked her off her elbow by accident. The Doctor held her by her shoulders and pulled her close into an embrace. "Ro-o-ose" he purred looking into her surprised eyes.

Rose could smell him, he smelled like old books, cinnamon, and bananas. He was only missing that smell of time she loved so much. But, she didn't care. His smell overwhelmed her, and tucking her hands against his chest, she leaned into him.

The Doctor hummed happily and stopped clutching her shoulders so tightly. He brought his left arm around her, holding her to him. He used his right hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face. He lightly put his finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up to look him in the eyes.  
>Rose was tempted to close the gap between them, so tempted, but what if that's not what he wanted? What if all this was just to comfort her? What if he didn't really love her? What if he was just confused? Maybe this new Doctor didn't love her at all?<p>

The Doctor could see the longing, hesitation, and the love in her gaze. Then he realized after all they'd been through, no, after all she'd been through with the real him. She wasn't sure of him. But how could she doubt him? Instead of thinking too hard on it, he closed the gap between them, pecking her quickly and drawing back to look at her reaction.

Rose was startled at the gentleness of the kiss, and looked up at him. Deciding that he could do better than that, she reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him full on.

The Doctor smirked at her. Deciding to take control, he sneaks his tongue in playfully battling with hers.  
>Eventually, Rose pulled away gasping and catching her breath .<p>

The Doctor smirked smugly "Hey I may not have two hearts, or a tardis, oooorr face changing abilities... but on the plus side" he licked her nose, "I can still take your breath away!"

Rose shoved him in the chest playfully and he pouted "My Doctor hasn't changed a bit on the inside" she smirked. "Nu-uh remember one heart now" he said raising an eyebrow. "OI you know what I mean" she giggled.

"So what do you think? Can we make this a daily thing?" The Doctor said giving her a hopeful look. "I think it'll be happening more often than that" Rose said pecking him on the lips and getting off the bed.

The Doctor stood as well, "I was thinking about taking a shower" Rose whispers nibbling, on his ear and walking towards her bathroom wiggling her hips slyly. "Oh Rose Tyler, I think a shower would be brilliant" He pursued her into the bathroom for a joint shower.

When we're dancing

When we're dancing, dancing, dancing  
>When we're dancing, dancing, dancing<br>When we're dancing

Please review and stufffff if you like it :D (Or if you don't!)


End file.
